We Are One
by Sirzechs
Summary: AU... A world where high school and university soccer are dominant... Read as Konoha High school aim for their first world cup title win, with the help of an unexpected transfer student... multi-crossover...
1. Chapter 1

'Thought'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

 **Hello everyone, this is my second story that I have created. This story came to me while I was listening to We Are One (Ole Ola) Pitbull ft. Jenifer Lopez y Claudia Leitte. This will be a mostly OC-centric story. Expect a lot of OCCness. Another thing, I am NOT giving up on my first story, The Lightning King. Now let the story begin.**

*sighs* "Time for a day at my new school" Arturo said.

His name is Arturo Otsutsuki, 16 years old, standing at 5'11, he has long slightly spiked black hair which adorned by red streaks which have grown out from the center of his head, he has bangs framing the side of his face with the left bang being wrapped, and he too had a bang going down the middle of his face ending at the bridge of his nose. He has pale like violet eyes, he got the best rising star football player award in last years World University-High school Cup, known to have a photographic memory, and lastly smart. He is the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Misora Otsutsuki. His mother died in a flight accident two years ago and is now under the care of his older brother, Asura. The Otsutsuki family is known to the world as one of the richest, if not the richest family in the entire world. He is currently in 10th Grade in his new school, Konoha high.

Arturo got out of bed and went downstairs to have some breakfast. When he got to there he saw Asura busy having breakfast.

Asura Otsutsuki, 19 years old, standing at 6'0, he has short, spiky black hair. Two locks which were wrapped framing either side of his face. He possessed stern facial features. He is currently the runner-up for world best footballer, and is studying and playing football at Konoha University.

"Morning otouto, you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Asura said as Arturo returned the greeting and sat down to eat breakfast.

"How does it feel to finally be out of high school?" Arturo asked.

"Great, but I guess I'll always miss my high school days." Ashura answered getting a nod from Arturo before they continued to finish their breakfast.

"Drive safely Ashura-sama, Arturo-sama." Grayfia, the head maid, said.

*sigh* "When will you drop the 'sama' honorifics Grayfia-san? You know that I don't like being addressed as someone who is higher than any right?" Arturo replied as Ashura nodded in agreement.

"Never." Grayfia replied in a cold monotone voice.

*sigh* "No use arguing with you right? Well, see ya." Arturo said.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Arturo arrived at Konoha High School. One of the schools rules were that you had to wear school uniform on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday while on Wednesday and Friday you could wear anything as long as it isn't very provocative, but since it was Monday he had the school uniform on which consisted of black pants, black shoes, a chin length high collared jacket which was zipped up until the middle of his chest which had a symbol of a golden leaf on, white shirt and a black tie.

Getting out of his car, which was a coal, black matt Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3, he looked towards the window of the school secretary office.

When he reached the secretary's office he saw a woman with short black hair and coal, black eyes. Her name is Shizune.

"Good morning Shizune-san, I am Arturo Otsutsuki, the transfer student from Orb high school, 10th Grade." Arturo said.

"Oh yes, good morning, here are your timetable and locker keys." Shizune said handing Arturo the timetable and keys which he put in his pocket.

"Thanks." Arturo said before looking at his timetable.

 **Mon: Homeroom**

 **Language**

 **Biology**

 **Mathematics**

 **Economics**

 **Physics**

 **Arts**

 **History**

 **I.T**

 **P.E**

"Would you like to be shown to your homeroom class Arturo-san?" Shizune asked kindly.

"Yes, I would." Arturo answered politely.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Once Shizune showed Arturo to his class she left him at the door of the classroom before leaving.

'Here goes nothing.' Arturo thought knocking on the door. Arturo entered the room as he heard the teacher say come in.

As he entered the classroom he walked towards the teachers' desk. The teacher had gravity defying silver hair and had his lower half of his face covered. His name is Kakashi Hatake.

"You must be _the_ transfer student." Kakashi said getting up from his desk. "Listen up class, we have a new student today." Getting the attention of the whole class before motioning Arturo to introduce himself.

"I am Arturo Otsutsuki." Arturo said mouth twitching slightly at the gawking faces of his new classmates. As Arturo stood looking at his classmates he saw them whispering among each other about his presence here at Konoha High.

 _ **That's Indra and Ashura's younger brother.**_

 _ **Isn't he Orb High's football captain?**_

 _ **Isn't he in a relationship with Lacus Clyne?**_

 _ **No, you baka. She's in a relationship with Kira Yamato.**_

As soon as Arturo heard those questions he tensed slightly which never went unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Okay everyone, stop your bickering." Everyone stopped talking "Arturo, you can sit in the open desk between Naruto and Sasuke." Pointing to where Naruto, blue eyed blonde haired teen who wore same uniform as Arturo except that his jacket was unzipped and he never had a tie on and Sasuke, black eyed raven haired teen who wore his uniform just with his jacket unzipped.

When Arturo reached his desk he sat down and waited patiently for class to begin.

"Hey I'm Naruto Namikaze, lets be friends." Naruto said holding his hand out to Arturo.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Arturo replied with a smile and shook his hand making Naruto grin.

As soon those words left his mouth, students in the classroom started coming to him all wanting the same thing, some wanted even more than just friends. Sasuke seeing this walked over to Arturo's desk pushing some of the students out of his way until he got to Arturo's desk.

"Go and sit down losers. Can't you see that you're overwhelming him? He'll be here the entire year, so you can befriend him anytime." Sasuke said with a frustration laced in his voice making the students retreat back to their desks.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's been a while hasn't it?" Arturo said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, about three years I guess." Sasuke said smiling.

"Wait. Y-you guys are friends?" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we are friends." Arturo replied as if nothing was wrong.

"How? I don't remember him being in primary school with us." Naruto said.

"I met Sasuke in the PLANTs with his brother." Arturo replied getting a nod from Naruto as the bell rang signaling that classes are starting.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-LUNCH TIME-**

Arturo sat at a table with his newly acquired friends: Sasuke, Naruto, Izuna, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Naoto.

"You grew up in the PLANTs right?" getting a nod from Arturo. "So how's it like up there in space?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's kind of the same as living here on earth except that it's more advanced in technology. But earth has one big advantage; it doesn't have an artificial sky, lakes, rivers or oceans." Arturo said.

"Who cares about boring things? I've got a question for you. Who do you think is the hottest of the Clyne twins: Meer or Lacus? And have you dated one of them?" Kiba asked.

"Hey Kiba, you shouldn't be-"

"I haven't dated any of them. They are just my friends." Arturo answered one of the questions not feeling like answering the first one.

"That's so, too bad." Kiba replied.

"Now the question we all want to know. Are you going to play football for Konoha high or not?" Neji questioned as the entire cafeteria went silent upon hearing that.

"I wonder when was the last time I actually _played_ football." Arturo murmured more to himself than anyone. Arturo, who was still in deep thought, realized he still needed to answer the question.

"Sure, I'll play for Konoha." Arturo answered as they all smiled at his answer and the students in the cafeteria started murmuring among each other.

"Now we have another teammate who we can share our flames of youth with!" Lee exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

*sigh* "I have a feeling this year is going to be troublesome yet exciting." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru. But I have a feeling that this year is going to be an awesome year, don't you think so Arturo?" Naruto replied putting an arm around Arturo's neck. Arturo a bit shocked by the interaction looked towards Naruto and saw his grin and couldn't help but agree to what he said, grinning too.

"Well, we need to get going cause lunch is about to end, and Physics is about to start." Sasuke said.

With that, everyone left for class, knowing they'll continue the conversation later.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-P.E-**

"Alright class, since it is the first day of school we won't be doing anything today." Maito Gai, the P.E teacher announced.

"YES!" the entire class except Arturo, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Izuna shouted.

"Do you think we have a chance of qualifying for the world cup this year?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Even though we lost quite a few of our star players, but we got Arturo now." Choji replied munching on a packet of chips.

"One player doesn't make a team, you know. We still might not be able to qualify for the world cup." Izuna said.

"I agree with Izuna. I being here don't mean we _will_ win, we'll only be able to qualify if we work as a team." Arturo said.

"Arturo, can I ask you a question?" getting a nod from Arturo "Why didn't you play in last years final against Konoha University?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't feel like playing." Arturo lied.

"Come on! Who wouldn't want to play in the University-High World Cup final? Okay then, why did you leave Orb high? Was it because of Lacus Clyne?" Kiba questioned as he heard a rumor about involving Lacus being the reason Arturo left Orb.

"Why would _**she**_ have anything to do with the decisions _**I**_ make." Arturo said more than questioned in monotone voice with hidden anger.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I understand if it's personal." Kiba said.

"Thanks." Arturo said with a smile on his face.

And with that, they enjoyed the rest of the free period.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-DISMISSAL-**

"So how was your first day here at Konoha High?" Sasuke asked Arturo.

"I guess it was okay." Arturo replied.

"The football try-outs start tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Well I need to go to the convenience store to buy me some Monster." Arturo said as he entered his car and drove off.

'Even after all this time he's still addicted to Monster energy drinks. Oh well.' Sasuke thought to himself as he too drove off.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Arturo arrived at his mansion after buying Monster at the convenience store. As he entered, the maids and butlers greeted at the same time and Arturo greeted them back. He entered his room and took off his school jacket. He was about to take off his tie but the flickering of his computer screen caught his attention.

When he reached the computer screen, he saw an envelope flickering in the middle of the screen. He touched the envelope on the screen opening the message.

When the message opened he saw that it was a video chat request. When he saw who it was from, his eyes widened a bit before pressing accept on the screen.

Suddenly a pink haired teenage girl appeared on the screen.

"Hey Turo-kun~!" the pink haired teen greeted.

"Meer."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for taking so long to update my story. I was busy writing my end of the year exam but now I'm done and ready to type stories. Thanks for the support so far.**

'Thought'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

Meer Clyne, 15 years old, standing at 5'3, she has long rosy pink hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. She is Arturo's first and closest friend, she was nominated the best teen pop star, and is the twin sister of Lacus Clyne. Arturo cherished every moment they had together doing fun and crazy things.

"What's with the cold tone Turo-kun~?" Meer asked innocently.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?" Arturo replied eye twitching in irritation.

"But it's such a cute name for you." Meer said giggling.

Arturo seeing how she was giggling couldn't help but smile.

"So why did you request a video chat with me?"

"To see how my Turo-kun is doing." Meer replied with an expression that looked innocent but Arturo knew it was a teasing look.

"Aren't you angry at me for leaving?" Arturo inquired walking toward one of the closets' in his room and opened it revealing a refrigerator filled with all kinds of Monster energy drinks. He took three cans of Monster out, closed the refrigerator, and returned to the computer, opening one of the cans.

"No, why would I be? I know what happened between you, my sister and him… Though I was sure Lacus would choose you." Meer replied.

"There's no need to flatter me. The fact remains that she chose him, Kira Yamato." Arturo replied.

"Turo-kun…" looking at the heartbroken expression on his face. 'I guess you're not over her, not that I'm surprised since she is the love of your life.'

"So how are things between you and Athrun?" Arturo inquired changing the subject.

"It's great, he is such a gentleman. Though he was quite down after you left, and before you ask, he doesn't hate you. You're still his best friend." Meer replied.

Arturo and Meer told each other what they did for the five month holiday, though Arturo left some things out which Meer noticed.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

*RING*RING*RING*

Arturo instantly awakened at the sound of his alarm. He checked the time which read 6:40am. He immediately got up from his bed and went down to the dining hall to have breakfast.

"Oh? You're awake earlier than usual otouto." a voice said as he entered the hall.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Ashura-nii, I'm up early cause I have things to do before classes start." Arturo replied to his brother.

"Don't tell me you got a girlfriend on the first day of school?" Ashura inquired with a slightly teasing tone.

"No I don't, it's just that I have to sign up for football try-outs today." Arturo deadpanned.

"You're going to play football again?" getting a nod from Arturo "But I thought after what happened last year, you'd stay away from football." Ashura noted with concern in his voice.

"That's what I thought too, but I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to play for Konoha High, and besides I signed a ten million yen transfer contract with the school for football." Arturo replied.

"Well, if that's what you want to do then do it. Father, Indra and I are always going to be there to support you." Ashura said with a smile.

"Speaking of Indra-nii, how is he doing?" Arturo inquired.

"He's doing well. I spoke to him this morning and he told me that he's enjoying himself at Akatsuki University in Orb, especially with his girlfriend." Ashura replied.

"I-Indra-nii has a g-girlfriend?" Arturo exclaimed disbelievingly.

Chuckling "Yes he has a girlfriend. Don't you remember, I told that he has a girlfriend three months ago. "Seeing the lost look on Arturo's face made him sigh. " Anyway, now you know that Indra has a girlfriend."

"How did he manage to get a girlfriend?" Arturo inquired curiously.

Even though Arturo cared and loved his eldest brother, he knew how distant and quiet he was, never interested in girls, only focusing on football.

"Well I don't know the details but here is a picture of him and his girlfriend, Konan." Ashura answered handing his phone to Arturo.

Arturo looked at the image of his eldest brother, Indra and his girlfriend, Konan. Indra Otsutsuki, 22 years old, standing at 6'2, he had long black hair cut short on top. Two locks which were wrapped framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short, and his eyes had blue markings around them, which turned up at the corners. He is currently the world's best footballer, and is studying and playing football at Akatsuki University. He is wearing a black V-neck shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a Rolex on his left wrist.

Arturo more interested in the woman his brother had his arm around, deciding to look at her. Konan, 22 years old, standing at 5'5, she had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She also had a light blue paper flower in her hair. She is wearing a white crop top with blue flower-like accessories, light blue skin tight jeans, and white flat pump shoes.

"At least our nii-san has taste, don't you think Asura-nii?" Arturo replied as Asura laughed while nodding his head in agreement.

After eating breakfast, Arturo went back to his room and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his school uniform. He checked the time which was 7:00am.

"I guess it's time to get going." Arturo said out loud.

And with that said, he went to the garage to get his car only to find that his car was not there.

"Sebastian." Arturo called out.

"You called, Arturo-sama." Sebastian said.

"Where's the SLS?" Arturo inquired.

"It went in for its monthly tune-up today. I prepared the Volkswagen Scirocco GTS for you today, as it came back from its monthly tune-up." Sebastian replied sweat dropping at the giddy expression on his masters' face.

"So, where is it?" Arturo asked with barely hidden excitement.

"In the drive-way near the mansion." Sebastian answered.

Arturo said his thanks and quickly paced towards the car.

When he got there he saw his white matt Volkswagen Scirocco GTS with a dropped suspension, black rims with white lining around the frame, and drove off to school.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Wow, I never would have guessed that tune-up would make the car _this_ fast, 0-130km/h in only 2.5 seconds, but I guess the SLS is still faster going 0-150km/h in 2.5 seconds, haha." Arturo said as he checked the time which was 7:30am. There was still 30 minutes to go before classes began.

"Oh well, I guess I can sign up for football now instead of at lunchtime." Arturo said as he left the car and approached the school building.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Classroom-**

When Arturo opened the door of his classroom, expecting it to be empty but it seems he was wrong.

"Yo Sasuke, you're here early." Arturo said to Sasuke with unexplainable surprise.

"I always come to school this time." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I see." Arturo replied.

"What about you? I didn't expect you to be here this early." Sasuke asked.

"I was planning on signing up for football before classes instead of lunchtime." Arturo answered.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Training Field-**

After changing into training clothes which consisted of the black and gold Adidas Toque 13 Long Sleeve Full Strip with the Golden Leaf symbol on the left side, and an Adidas Predator Instinct football boot.

When Arturo arrived at the training field, expecting it to be empty but it seems he was wrong… again. While scanning the crowd he saw a familiar face he hasn't seen in six months.

"Vali-senpai!" Arturo called out gaining his attention.

Vali Lucifer, 17 years old, standing at 5'7, he has dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown as to be rimmed with a light ultramarine.

"Yo Arturo." Vali said when he reached Arturo.

"I forgot you transferred to Konoha High too. 9.8 million was the price wasn't it?" Arturo asked.

"Yeah it was. Even though it's too late, congratulations on getting the World's Best Rising Star player award." Vali replied.

"Thanks." Arturo said.

Arturo and Vali were catching up until three men arrived whom they assumed were their coaches. Two of the men who arrived, Arturo easily recognized as Kakashi-sensei his history teacher and Gai-sensei his P.E teacher but the last man he didn't.

"Listen up. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the head coach for Konoha High's football team. The man on my right is Asuma Sarutobi, the striking coach, and on my left is Maito Gai, the midfielder coach." Kakashi announced.

"We only have one match before the Confederations Cup to qualify for World Cup taking place in the Land of Wind this year, so we won't be wasting any time meaning no slacking off." Asuma said.

"NOW GIVE ME THREE LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE FIELD!" Gai exclaimed as everyone started running.

"There are 55 students here, so I suggest that we split them into five teams of eleven and have them play against each other in five minute matches with winners staying on the field until they lose." Asuma suggested.

"Hmm. I think that's a good idea. We can see how each player plays and evaluate them." Kakashi replied.

About four minutes later everyone finished their laps with majority being out of breath except for Arturo, Vali, Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, Izuna, Neji, Naoto, and a few others.

"That was a good run, I feel like doing more." Lee exclaimed with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"How the hell can you want to do more? I can barely feel my legs." Shikamaru asked.

"You're just lazy that's all." Naruto answered.

"Hey Arturo, who's he?" Sasuke asked pointing at Vali.

"Oh yeah I forgot. This is my transfer buddy and Zaft High friend, Vali. And Vali they are…" Arturo said as he introduced them to each other.

They had a small five minute break before all three coaches came to them for their next set of instructions.

"Split up into groups of eleven. If you don't do it fast enough we'll split you." Kakashi commanded.

After everyone split into groups of eleven, there were five groups. Arturo's group consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Vali, Shikamaru, Neji, Naoto, Izuna, Kiba, Choji, and Lee.

"Who here is a goalkeeper?" Arturo asked the team.

"I am." Choji answered.

"Good. Are there any defenders?" Arturo asked.

"I am." Shikamaru/Neji/Naoto/Lee answered.

"Good. And any Midfielders?" Arturo asked.

"I am." Naruto/Sasuke/Vali/Izuna/Kiba answered.

"Great. I am a striker. With the amount of midfielders and lack of strikers I was thinking we could use the 4-2-3-1 formation if that's fine with you guys." Arturo suggested getting nods in return.

"I hope you guys are done picking positions and formations because I'm starting now." Pointing to Arturo and group "you guys are up first." Kakashi said and then pointed to another group and said they are up first too.

Kakashi looked at the second team and saw they were using the standard 4-4-2 formation which was to be expected but still felt slightly disappointed, however when looked over at the opponents, he saw that they were using the 4-2-3-1 formation which surprised him.

'4-2-3-1 formation… this should be interesting.' Kakashi thought as started the match.

At end of all five matches only one team came out on top and it was the one which had the two transfer students on.

"Out of all the teams they played the best together even though the teamwork could have been better but they all show potential and I mean World cup winning potential." Kakashi said.

"I won't disagree on the fact that their chemistry and potential is greater than the rest. But it's still too early to be talking about World Cup winning potential." Asuma said.

"But that's our starting 11, that's for sure." Gai said with the other two coaches nodding in agreement.

Kakashi looked at the pad in his hands with the possible formation and starting 11.

 **Formation: 4-2-3-1**

 **Starting 11: Gk: Choji Akimichi**

 **RB: Naoto Kozuki**

 **RCB: Neji Hyuga**

 **LCB: Shikamaru Nara**

 **LB: Rock Lee**

 **RDM: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **LDM: Izuna Uchiha**

 **RAM: Naruto Namikaze**

 **CAM: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LAM: Vali Lucifer**

 **ST: Arturo Otsutsuki (possible captaincy)**

"That's all for today. We'll resume practice tomorrow." Kakashi said dismissing everyone.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"We'll probably be selected for the starting 11 since we kicked all four of the team's asses." Kiba proclaimed with a grin.

"But we almost lost in our last match, so I doubt it." Arturo replied.

"Why you're being so pessimistic? Even though you're the star player in today's practice." Kiba said.

When the group reached the parking lot they said their good-byes and drove off.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After buying a can of Monster, he was walking to where his car was parked. As he was about to enter he heard a scream.

"AH Let Go of Me!" screamed a teenage girl.

Arturo saw a male Konoha high student, probably an eleventh grader cornering a female Konoha high student against the wall having a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Let her go." Arturo said as he neared them.

"This doesn't concern you so get lost, asshole." The male student said.

"I won't ask again. Let her go." Arturo said gripping the male students arm tightly.

"You bastard." The male student said using his free hand to punch Arturo but Arturo easily caught his punch with his free hand. Arturo let go of his grip on the students arm and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Arturo asked concern in his voice looking at the surprised female student.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." The female student replied with small blush on her face as she looked at her hot and cute savior.

Arturo saw the male student starting to stir and told her to follow him as he walked towards his car.

"I'm Arturo Otsutsuki." Arturo said as they reached his car.

"I know. We are in the same class; by the way I'm Shion and thank you for saving me." Shion replied.

Shion, 15 years old, standing at 5'2, she has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fall past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. Her school uniform consisted of a tucked out white shirt which had the Golden Leaf symbol on the breast pocket with black tie, a black skirt ending at her mid-thighs, thigh length black socks and black shoes.

"So why was that guy forcing himself on you?" Arturo asked

"He was a stalker who was trying to confess his love to me and when I rejected him, he said that he was going to force me to say yes and started pinning me against the wall…" Shion explained trembling and on brink of tears at the thought of what might've happened if Arturo never came when he did.

Arturo surprised both Shion and himself by wrapping his arms around her in a hug and whispering comforting words to her.

Realizing what his was doing broke the hug and backed away to which Shion groaned in disappointment at the loss of warmth and security his hugs gave her.

"I apologize, I should not have done that." Arturo said.

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't mind the hug you gave me." Shion said with a blush looking away.

Arturo looking at her expression at the moment couldn't help but blush thinking that he hugged this beautiful girl.

"Okay. But out of curiosity, how did he do it? Shouldn't you been inside your car if you were driving home?" Arturo asked.

"I don't have a car and I take the bus, so that's when he came and started it." Shion explained.

"I see, well do you need a lift home?" Arturo offered.

"Are you sure it's alright? I wouldn't want to impose." Shion asked.

"I don't mind, I'll gladly drive you to your home." Arturo said with a smile which made Shion blush.

"Alright, thank you very much Arturo-san." Shion said in a happy tone.

"Arturo is just fine. I don't like 'san' since it makes me sound like an old person." Arturo said which made Shion let out a cute giggle which made Arturo blush.

"This is a very nice car Arturo." Shion said as she entered the lone passenger seat.

"Hehe thanks Shion-san." Arturo said as he entered the driver's seat.

"Just enter the address of your house Shion-san then we're good to go." Arturo said.

"You know Arturo, you don't have to add san since I don't like it too, hehe." Shion told Arturo.

"Shion it is then." Arturo said with a smile that made Shion blush.

They were silent for a good 5 minutes of the trip. Shion stole a glance at Arturo, her savior and started to check him out. Shion has seen and met many handsome boys and men, but none could compare to Arturo. He had it all for her, a handsome face, a hot body, and a kind heart and Shion wouldn't mind to get a shot at dating him.

"You shouldn't be drinking and driving and you shouldn't be drinking those energy drinks, it's not good for you." Shion said.

"You sound just like… a friend I knew in Orb." Arturo said.

Shion noticed the pause in his sentenced but decided not to ponder on it.

"So Shion, besides what happened earlier how's life treating you so far?" Arturo asked.

"Pretty well actually since most of my friends and I are in the same class but a bit troublesome since one of my best friends, Ino keeps pestering me to get a boyfriend or does the matchmaking which kinda irks me, since it's my choice to decide on something like my love life." Shion answered.

"Haha don't worry I can relate… whoever he is, he will be lucky to be your boyfriend isn't that right Shion?" Arturo asked.

"If only it were…" Shion thought.

"Haha but none of them have what I want in a man, that's why I rejected all of the men that Ino suggested to me." Shion answered.

"What about you Arturo? Have anyone in your life?" Shion asked.

"No one, I am single." Arturo answered.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about how life was treating them and after a while, they finally reached Shion's house.

"Well we're here. Thank you very much Arturo!" Shion said being very thankful.

"Anytime Shion. Say, after what happened earlier, I'll just pick you up here early in the morning and drop you here after school. You'll be safe from stalkers. Arturo said with a smile.

"What! I can't let you do that! It will be too much of a hassel for you to come here early and bring me home late!" Shion exclaimed shocked by Arturo's offer.

"Haha. It's no big deal for me, I always wake up early and I have football after school so it's no problem." Arturo said still with a smile.

"But I don't want to take advantage of your kindness too much. You already did me a favor by bringing me home and you saved me from my stalker. Shion argued.

"Who said your taking advantage of my kindness? I'm offering this on my own free will." Arturo replied.

"But…" Shion was about to say.

"Please Shion, I would be able to sleep better if you accept my offer plus it's much safer if I were the one to drive you to and from school." Arturo said.

"…Alright, if you really don't mind." Shion said.

"Alright! It's settled then. So what time do I pick you up?" Arturo asked.

"Would 7:00am be okay?" Shion asked.

"No problem." Arturo replied.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Arturo." Shion said.

"See you." Arturo said with a smile which made Shion blush slightly and he drove back to his house.

 **And that's chapter 2 everyone! That was a pretty long chapter. Please review and give suggestions, comments, and criticisms- though please be moderate about the criticisms ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn I woke up too early!" Arturo said out loud as he looked at the time which read 5:40am. "Guess I still have 20 minutes to kill before getting ready.

Arturo went out to his balcony and simply stared as the sun started to rise.

'I wonder what and how Lacus is doing right now… No! I shouldn't even be thinking about her! She with him, she never felt that way about me.' Arturo thought clenching his bandaged right fist which brought pain.

'Oh yeah I forgot about this…' looking at how neatly his whole right hand was bandaged. Arturo smiled and cringed in pain as he remembered how Grayfia commended and scolded him for what happened while neatly bandaging his hand.

Arturo just stood there on his balcony thinking about the events of yesterday over and over. It lasted for 20 minutes and the sun was totally raised.

*sighs* "I should get started. I wouldn't want to keep Shion waiting." Arturo said out loud.

And with that, he prepared himself for the day.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Shion's House-**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Shion woke up at the sound of her alarm. She set it at 6:00 so that she will have enough time to prepare until Arturo arrives.

'Time to get ready then.' Shion thought.

Shion went downstairs to have breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw her mother, Miroku busy closing her suitcase.

"Good morning Kaa-chan, what's with the suitcase?" Shion asked.

"Good morning Shion, why are you up so early? And to answer your question, I'm going on a business trip." Miroku replied.

"I'm getting a lift to school remember. How long will you be gone for?" Shion asked.

"A week, maybe two at most." Miroku replied.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Arturo's Mansion-**

Arturo just finished taking a shower and prepared himself and went to the drive-way to get his car. He wore a black with a white stripe going diagonally over the chest short sleeved hooded t-shirt, black cargo pants with white lining the pockets, black and white Adidas high top sneakers, and a bandage over his right hand.

"Hmm, I should tell Sebastian that I want to drive the BMW M4 instead of the Scirocco." Arturo said out loud.

Arturo went back inside the mansion and went looking for Sebastian. After a few minutes, he found him talking to Grayfia.

"Yo! Sebastian, Grayfia, sorry to interrupt but I need your help Sebastian." Arturo said, getting their attention.

"Ah Arturo-sama, what can I be of service of?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't feel like driving the Scirocco today, so can you prepare the BMW M4 for me to drive." Arturo replied.

"As you wish Arturo-sama. Shall we get going then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah let's go. See you later Grayfia and sorry for interrupting your conversation with Sebastian." Arturo said to Grayfia.

"It's okay Arturo-sama. Another thing, are you having football practice after-school?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes I do have practice after-school. Any reason why?" Arturo asked.

"Just wanting to make sure. If you'll excuse me, then I'll return to my duties." Grayfia said as she left.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Shion's House-**

Arturo arrived at Shion's house 10 minutes early.

"I might as well go and check how far she is." Arturo said as he got out of his car.

Arturo walked to the front door and knocked twice waiting for someone to answer.

"Coming!" Arturo heard a voice say from the inside.

"Hello, I take it that you're my daughters lift." Miroku said as she gestured for Arturo to enter.

"Yes I am her lift. I'm Arturo Otsutsuki." Arturo said holding out his hand.

"I'm Miroku, Shion's mother." Miroku said shaking his hand.

Suddenly Arturo and Miroku both hear a car hooting outside.

"Oh dear it's my cab. It was nice meeting my daughters' savior. Can you do me favor, Arturo-san?" Miroku asked.

"If it's within my ability to do so, I will." Arturo replied.

"Please look after Shion." Miroku said.

"I will do that Miroku-san" Arturo said as Miroku thanked him and left.

A few minutes later Shion came downstairs ready to leave. She wore a white beret, a grey loose fitting long sleeve pointy sweater, black skin tight jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Ready to go Shion?" Arturo asked Shion.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Shion answered.

With that said, they went outside.

"A different car today?" Shion asked gesturing to the white matt BMW M4 with black rims.

"Yeah, I chose this car since it has more space than the Scirocco." Arturo said as he and Shion entered the BMW.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Inside the BMW-**

"I guess this car really has more space… though I still like the previous car." Shion said.

"Hehe, I figured you'd like this car more. But I agree with you by saying that I like the Scirocco more." Arturo said.

"So how's your hand holding up?" Shion asked.

"It's getting better, but it pains every time I clench it hard." Arturo replied.

"So why don't you go to the hospital and have it healed with regeneration therapy?" Shion asked.

"It's not that a serious injury. It'll be healed in a few days." Arturo replied.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Konoha High-**

"Looks like we're here." Arturo said as he and Shion got out of the car.

"Hey Shion, here's the remote to unlock the car incase you get here before me." Arturo said handing her the remote.

"What will you do if you come before me?" Shion asked.

"Then I'll just have to wait, now won't I." Arturo replied.

And with that, they entered the school building.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Lunch Time-**

"So what happened to your hand?" Kiba asked.

Arturo told everything about what happened yesterday, leaving out the part where he hugged Shion and that he's giving her lifts now.

"I hope you beat that asshole up good. But who knew you'd score with such a hot babe like Shion on your second day here at Konoha high." Kiba said.

"I didn't score with her." Arturo deadpanned.

"I heard today that we'll be meeting the rest of the coach's of the team." Izuna said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

And with that, they enjoyed the rest of their lunch talking about football.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Training Field-**

Arturo and Sasuke arrived at the training field to see their group passing the ball around to each other, except Shikamaru who was lazing around on the pavilion.

Arturo and Sasuke joined their group in passing the ball around, and Shikamaru joining reluctantly as a result of Arturo forcing him, with the group sometimes showing off their ball-control skills.

"E-excuse me." said a teen getting the attention of the group.

"Hey what's up?" Arturo said to the boy.

"We were wondering if we could join you guys?" asked the teen.

"Sure you can. You're the guys who almost made your group win against us yesterday. So what are your names?" Arturo asked.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, grade 8." Konohamaru replied.

"Sora, grade 9." Sora replied.

'Konohamaru's only a first year yet he's _**that**_ good. Kinda reminds me of me two years ago.' Arturo thought.

Arturo and group and the rest who were watching were impressed at their skills.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and the rest of the coaches arrived to see their players passing the ball to each other while performing skills with the ball.

When Kakashi and group called the players to them once they were in close distance.

"Okay everyone, today I am going to introduce you to the rest of the coaches of the Konoha High Football team." Kakashi said gesturing for the white haired man to speak.

"I am Jiraiya, your assistant coach." Jiraiya said.

"I am Kurama, your goalkeeping coach." Kurama said.

"I am Sakumo Hatake, your defensive coach." Sakumo said.

"I am Shizune, your head medical coach." Shizune said.

"I am Rin Nohara, your assistant medical coach." Rin said.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way I want you split up into your positions." Kakashi said.

After the players split into their different groups of positions they were told to head off with their coaches for training and evaluation.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Shion arrived at the parking lot to see Arturo leaning against his car. When she got to the car she saw Arturo engrossed in his phone with a longing look plastered on his face.

Shion prodded Arturo's arm making him suddenly lock his phone and face her.

"Hey Shion." Arturo greeted.

"Arturo, Did I keep you waiting long?" Shion asked.

"No. Not at all." Arturo said

"Would you mind if we go to the grocery store for a bit?" Shion asked.

"I don't mind." Arturo said.

"Thank you." Shion said.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Shion's House-**

After buying the groceries which Arturo paid for, albeit through Shion reluctantly agreeing to it. Arturo also took Shion out for dinner, to which he paid the bill too, albeit Shion reluctantly agreeing.

"Aren't you glad that I took a car that had space? Well I know I am." Arturo said smiling, gesturing to back-seat half full of groceries.

"Yes I am." Shion replied giggling as she picked up the groceries.

"Let me help you with that Shion." Arturo offered.

"Thank you Arturo." Shion said with a smile.

The smile Shion gave Arturo made his heart beat faster for a reason he couldn't understand and Arturo could feel a blush forming on his face.

"No problem." Arturo managed to say.

As they went inside they went into the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries.

After Arturo packed the last item away his phone rang. He took his phone out to check the caller ID and saw that it was Kiba and answered the phone.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Arturo greeted.

" **Hey man. I was wondering if you'd like go out with the group this Saturday to meet up with the girls?" Kiba asked.**

"Um… Yeah." Arturo replied.

" **Cool. I'll give you more details tomorrow at school." Kiba said.**

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Arturo said as he ended the call.

"So why did Kiba phone you?" Shion asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go out with the group this Saturday to meet up with the girls." Arturo replied.

"Oh yes. I was planning on telling you about it too. Sorry for not telling you, I forgot. So are you going?" Shion asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

Chuckling. "Yes I am going. Do you need a lift going to wherever we're going?" Arturo asked.

"No, I already got a lift going there, but coming back I might need a lift, that's if you don't mind giving me one." Shion replied with a slight pout.

Arturo seeing her pout made a blush form on his face and he knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah, I'll give you a lift home." Arturo said.

"Thank you Arturo!" Shion said with a smile.

"N-no problem." Arturo stuttered blushing under Shion's beautiful gaze.

"Arturo, can I ask you a question?" Shion asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you being so kind to me when you've only met me yesterday?" Shion asked.

"No girl should go through what happened to you yesterday. And we're friends right? It doesn't matter if I've known you for a year or day I'll treat you with the same kindness." Arturo replied with a smile on his face.

After hearing what Arturo had to say Shion's heart unknowingly pounded faster and a blush formed on her face.

'I guess I wouldn't mind falling in love with him.' Shion thought as the blush on her face deepened.

Arturo seeing the spaced out look on her face and how red her cheeks were decided to walk over to her.

"Shion, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Arturo asked concerned.

Arturo put his hand on her forehead which broke her from her stupor.

"A-Arturo what are you doing?" Shion asked flustered.

"You looked out of it so I came over to check if you're okay." Arturo replied.

Shion seeing the caring and concern expression his eyes showed made her turn her face away from him not wanting to show him how red her face is.

Arturo, who was looking up at the ceiling, was berating himself for being bold enough to touch her making her flustered after knowing what she almost went through.

Shion became flustered because she surprised. 'He was worried about me?' Shion thought. The thought made her smile. She looked up right at his face.

While looking up at the ceiling he saw Shion looking up at him from corner of his eyes.

He looked down back at her. Her cheeks held a visible blush and her eyes held a hint of something in them that he couldn't make out. Her smile though, he could definitely make out what that meant. 'Good she's not mad.' Arturo thought as he smiled back at her.

"I guess I should get going." Arturo said as he and Shion walked to the front door and exited the house.

Shion was looking down at her knees. "Um, Arturo, I just wanted to thank you again for everything." Shion whispered softly. Her cheeks were tinged with a faint blush.

"Don't worry about it Shion, I'm just glad I could help you out." Shion looked up at Arturo and could see him giving her a smile.

She liked it. She took this time to check his features some more. She noticed his tamed spiky two toned hair. She suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through it. But, what she noticed the most were his eyes. They were so clear and violet; she felt she would drown in them if she looked at them too long. 'He's so handsome.'

"Uh Shion, is there something on my face?" Arturo asked while putting his hands up to his face. Shion was staring at him with a little smile on her face and he thought it was because there was something funny on him.

Shion, upon hearing Arturo's voice, immediately snapped out of her gaze. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry Arturo! Shion stammered with a cherry red blush on her cheeks. Arturo let out a little chuckle.

"So there's nothing on my face?" He asked.

"No no no Arturo, your face is perfectly fine." 'Better than fine.' Shion then reached out with her right hand and cupped his right cheek.

"You have beautiful eyes Arturo." Arturo's eyes widened a little as he blushed. Shion, seeing this smirked. 'He looks so cute when he's flustered.'

Shion then did something completely unexpected. She herself was surprised. She hugged Arturo. Arturo's eyes widened even more. His blush got about two shades darker. His right cheek was touching hers and he felt Shion's rather large… _**assets**_ pushing up against his chest, making him wonder why he couldn't feel it yesterday.

Shion felt Arturo stiffen and the warmth coming from his cheek, meaning that his blush only got even deeper in shade.

'I see he likes my boobs.' Shion thought with a smirk on her face, which Arturo couldn't see.

"Uh Shion wh-"

"Arturo." Shion cut in. He backed away from the hug to look at her in her purple eyes, his body immediately missing her bust's warmth, much to his dismay.

'All that time spending with Kirei has turned me into this…' Arturo thought, who then remembered how Kirei said to him when they hung out together, he would share with him and Athrun all he knew about the female gender and how, if he got a girlfriend, to please her.

And he had a lot of information to share.

Arturo couldn't look at any female for too long without thinking something perverted for weeks.

"Y-yes Shion?" Arturo asked weakly.

"I'm sorry about hugging you so unexpectantly like that, it's just I really am grateful to you. You saved me and done so much for me in just two days." Shion said as she gave him a sincere smile.

Arturo smiled at her. He then put his strong arms around her neck and pulled her into his chest. Shion, who was surprised, put her hands up in front of her. Her petite hands hit his strong chest with a dull thud and her head landed right underneath his chin as he pulled her to him.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone and especially to himself, he liked the warmth her body was producing. Shion now sported a blush that could have rivaled a tomato in color.

Arturo let out a chuckle when he felt Shion ease herself and wrap her own arms around his mid back. His chuckle made his chest vibrate against her own, which was now touching his chest. She let out a soft giggle to show that it tickled.

"Shion, like I said before, you don't have to keep thanking me. You're a friend of mine, a precious person of mine." Shion felt her heart leap when he said she was one of his precious people.

"You are also one of my precious people Arturo." Shion said as she moved away from the bottom of his chin and looked up at his face. "In fact you're my first…" she finished.

Hearing Shion say he was a precious person to her, Arturo couldn't help but grin bigger. After they released each other Arturo put his left hand in his pocket while instinctively giving a charming smile.

"Thanks for the hug Shion, I um, enjoyed it, heh heh." Arturo finished quietly. Shion saw that most of the sadness in his eyes were gone. Shion thought about it, but decided to not ask him to explain to her.

"Your welcome Arturo, I enjoyed your hug as well." Shion said with a blush on her cheeks again.

"Well good night Arturo, I must get some sleep." Arturo realizing what she just said gave her a big smile.

Shion watched his eyes. "They are so beautiful." She saw that his eyes held warmth, happiness and wait… was that a hint of… adoration? Shion realized Arturo was giving her that look. Now it wasn't as strong a look as the look he might give to the person his loves, but it was definitely there.

"Good night Shion." Arturo said as he hugged her one more time, much to the happiness of Shion and surprisingly himself. He let go and left towards his car.

Shion watched his back as he was leaving. She had a pleased look on her face like that of a kid who got what he or she wanted.

Arturo looked over his shoulder towards Shion, and gave her a small smile one last time as he then got into his car and drove off.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Anybody looking at either of their faces that night could all agree they had pleasant dreams judging by the smiles on their faces.

 **That's Chapter 3! Was it any good?! Do you think Arturo will fall in love with Shion? What happened between Arturo and Lacus? Stay in tune and find out in the following chapters. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Saturday-Arturo's Mansion-**

*RING*RING*RING*

Arturo got up from bed after hearing his alarm. He didn't know why but he was feeling extra excited about today's outing with his friends.

Arturo went down to the dining hall to have some breakfast. He had panackes. As Arturo was eating, a presence made himself known to him.

"Good morning otouto, off to see your friends today?" Asura asked.

"Good morning Asura-nii, yeah they invited me to go out with them today." Arturo replied.

"Well, I also heard that you're giving Shion-san lifts now, huh." Asura said.

"Yeah, since after what happened I think it's safer this way." Arturo replied.

"Most people would only give her a lift on the day it happened, but you seem to be doing it everyday hehe. Are you falling in love with Shion-san otouto?" Asura teased.

Arturo blushed at what Asura said.

"W-what are you talking about Asura-nii?! There is nothing going on between Shion and me!" Arturo replied.

"So what are your plans for today?" Arturo asked.

"I'm going to spend the day with Sara today." Asura replied as Arturo finished his breakfast and went back to his room to prepare.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Mall Parking lot-**

'I guess I'm the last to arrive.' Arturo thought as he exited his car.

"Hey everyone." Arturo greeted when he neared the group.

"Hey Arturo, for a second I thought you weren't coming." Kiba said jokingly.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" Arturo deadpanned as he scanned the group; he saw a girl with dark blue hair and white with a tinge of lavender colored eyes who had Kiba's arm wrapped around her shoulder. A pink haired girl with green eyes talking with a pale blonde haired girl with blue eyes, a dark brown haired girl with steel grey eyes, a red haired girl with crimson colored eyes who was conversing with Sasuke at the moment, another red haired girl just this one had blue colored eyes. He sort of knew them all except the brown haired girl since she was probably an eleventh grader. The rest were Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki, and Kallen Kozuki.

The final girl in their group caught his attention and it was none other than Shion. Shion wore a white sleeveless collared blouse with a black skin tight jean and black flat pump shoes with white designs patterned on. Arturo smiled at her once their eyes met and she smiled back.

"So Arturo they are…" As Kiba introduced the girls to him and girls to Arturo.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Arturo and group were now at a table in a restaurant looking at the menu they were given by their waitress. So far the guys ordered cola's and the girls ordered smoothies or diet cola before the waitress reached Arturo.

"And what would you like to order to drink? The waitress asked Arturo.

"Monster, any flavor is fine." Arturo replied.

"I am sorry to inform you but we do not sell Monster energy drinks." The waitress said much to the dismay and horror of Arturo.

"Then what am I suppose to drink then?" Arturo asked pouting which the waitress, who was a year older than the group blush, much to Shion's dismay.

"He'll have a cola too." The waitress nodded and used a stylus to write the order down on her pad before walking away. "You still haven't changed; wanting to drink Monster with everything you have or do." Vali added.

"Hehe. You know I'll never give up Monster Vali-senpai." Arturo said chuckling.

The waitress soon came back with their drinks and asked what they would like to eat. Everyone except Choji chose light meals to eat. Once the waitress left they spent ten minutes talking about their first week in school.

"So Arturo, Shion told me that you saved her from a stalker and is now giving her lifts to and from school." Ino said, the last part surprised the guys as Arturo never mentioned that to them.

"You never told that you're giving her lifts now, why?" Kiba asked, with the guys nodding in question.

Arturo deciding to ignore Kiba's question answered Ino saying that she's correct which got Arturo thanks from the girls of the group.

The group spent getting to know Arturo and Vali and vice versa. Arturo found out that Sasuke was dating Karin, who was Naruto's cousin; Izuna was dating Ino; Neji dating Tenten; Kiba dating Hinata, which was sort of surprising to him; Shikamaru was in long distance with some girl named Temari; with side glances Naruto gave Sakura it was obvious he had feeling for her; and Choji, Kallen, Naoto, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and Shion were single.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After they ate and talked for a while they decided to go to a karaoke bar. The group had plenty of fun watching each other sing or try to sing, and even dance. They spent the rest of their afternoon in the karaoke bar singing and dancing.

About 18:30 they decided to call it a day and were all heading towards their cars. Arturo watched as Sakura asked who would give her a lift home. Lee was rejected because she didn't want to drive home on a motorcycle, so Naruto offered as he had Ferrari to which Sakura accepted.

After saying farewell to everyone and watching them leaving Arturo and Shion were the only ones left in the parking lot which made Shion confused as she saw Arturo just standing there lost in thought.

"Hey Arturo, is something the matter?" Shion asked.

"Umm, I realized that I never had Monster once today. Do you where the closest convenience store is?" Arturo replied, as Shion sweatdropped.

"You really are a Monster Freak. Well the closest one is about two streets away." Shion replied as Arturo thanked her and they both entered the car and drove off.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Grocery Store-**

"Well then, let's go inside." Arturo said looking at Shion.

"Okay." Shion said, as they walked into the store. Shion took a diet cola for her and went to Arturo to see him take five Monster cans, each a different flavor.

Arturo noticed Shion was giving him a stern look and wondered why she was doing it.

"What's wrong Shion?" Arturo asked.

"You don't need five cans of Monster. Put four cans back." Shion replied.

"Why…" Arturo was cut off by how her stern expression intensified and couldn't but nod in fear and put four cans back making Shion smile in victory.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Shion's House-**

"So what are your plans for rest of the night?" Shion asked, as looking at time on the dashboard which read 19:30.

"Well, I don't feel going home, so I think I'll go and visit my hideout."

"Your hideout?" Shion asked.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **-Blue Leaf Hotel-**

"Why is there is only one door on the top floor?" Shion asked, as they entered the apartment.

"Well, because there's only one apartment on this floor." Arturo replied.

Arturo chuckled at the surprised expression on Shion's face.

"So you're saying that your apartment is this entire floor?" Shion asked, getting a nod from Arturo.

Shion took in the surroundings and noted that despite wide spaces in the apartment it still had a 'homey' feel to it. She walked further into the apartment for a closer look and was amazed by the furniture used in the eyes, although her eyes widened as she at a part of the apartment.

"How did you get a hold of the rarest tv in the world?" Shion asked, gesturing to the 90inch flat screen 3D tv, Samsung: Evolution.

"Well before moving to Konoha I bought it online, it cost me almost all of my transfer money I got for moving here. And please don't tell anyone that I have this tv, I don't want my brothers finding out since they've been looking to buy this tv and since only ten are made in the world today." Arturo replied sheepishly.

"Sure, I promise not to tell anyone." Shion nodded her head while giggling. "This apartment of yours is beautiful as well this view." Shion said looking at part of the city from the window.

"Thanks. Do you know what else I like about this?" gesturing to the window as Shion nodded her head "People looking from the outside can't see inside the apartment." Arturo finished.

"What are you trying to hide?" Shion asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing. I just like having privacy that's all. But if I was trying to hide something it would be my tv." Arturo replied as he to sit on the couch.

"So now that we're here, what are we going to do?" Shion asked walking to the couch and sat at the end of it leaving space between her and Arturo.

"Well, I was planning on watching the new James Bond movie: Spectre. Would you like to join me?" Arturo asked getting a nod from Shion.

Arturo reached for the pad on the side table and moved closer to Shion.

"So what do you want eat while watching the movie?" Arturo gestured to the pad which had anything edible on the screen from which she choose from.

After Arturo and Shion ordered what they wanted, they waited five minutes for the delivery before Arturo put the movie on, motioning for Shion to come closer so she could share the popcorn she ordered.

Halfway through the movie Arturo attempted to grab popcorn but instead grabbed Shion's hand. Arturo turned toward Shion and saw that she was looking at his hand holding hers.

"I'm sorry." letting go of her hand and looking back at the screen though slight glances to her.

"It's okay." Shion reassured giggling slightly.

As the movie continued Shion had fallen asleep and this was noticed by Arturo who smiled at the sight she was seeing once again.

'She looks so cute when she's sleeping… Wait?! What am I saying? Though I'd be lying if I said she wasn't… cute.' he thought to himself.

He then picked her up and walked down the hall to his room. He laid her down on the bed after he took off her shoes. Shion had pulled the covers over herself while she was still asleep which made Arturo chuckle before leaving the room, and going to sleep in the guest room.

 **Chapter 4 everyone! Stay in tune as next chapter will reveal why Arturo moved to Konoha. Read, Review, and Recommend.**


End file.
